Heard You're New in Town (Want Someone to Show You 'Round)
by SilverBird13
Summary: Sansa Stark was going to a brothel. *femslash*
1. Chapter 1

It was snowing gently as a slim figure cut through the East Gate of Winterfell and rushed along the Kingsroad to Wintertown.

Sansa Stark was going to a brothel.

_No! _ she quickly thought. _Well, yes, actually, but not to work there! Just to see what the fuss is about-after all, shouldn't a lady know how ALL her people live?_

She that knew Septa Mordane, her lady mother, and nearly every highborn woman in Westeros would disagree with her, but Sansa Stark, after seventeen years of obedience and listening to her twin and his companions boast about the fine wenches they'd had, was curious beyond all belief.

(It didn't help that Jeyne Poole had taken to undressing for bed in front of her, either).

Oh, it had taken ages (and many _'uncharacteristically poor'_ embroidered roses) to figure out a plan, but when her father announced the King was coming to Winterfell, she felt as though her prayers had been answered (_prayers to who_? she wondered, shivering). Now, with less than a fortnight until His Grace's arrival, the entire castle was in a perpetual uproar. She'd easily been able to "go for a walk" to the laundry and filch the clothes that no amount of excuses or pleading to Robb or Jon or Theon would have gotten.

And that is how now, in her father's old cloak, Robb's practice yard doublet, and a pair of Theon's outgrown britches (_for luck_, Sansa thought and giggled, slightly horrified), drunk with her own daring, she had managed to reach what she assumed was the brothel (_really, where else in the North would women willingly wear sheer gowns outside, with not even a muff for their hands?_). Pushing aside her desire to cuddle the women warm, Sansa shoved her way past several hulking bodies (_Gods, was that Jory Cassel?_) and slipped through the open door.


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N: Next chapter! By the way, the title is from the song "New in Town" by Little Boots, which, along with Sansa and her paramour, I don't own.  
R&R and enjoy!]

Brothels, Sansa decided immediately, weren't pleasant places.

After being looked up and down by what she assumed was the owner, she payed silently and was more or less shoved into the first available room. She was now sitting on a small bed, observing the shadows cast by the candlelight's glow and smelling the sandalwood that overpowered the room.

The door opened, and a woman swayed into the room.

Oh.

The first thing Sansa noticed was, predictably for her, the whore's dress. It wasn't as sheer as that of the women outside, but it still showed a dizzying amount of cleavage, and it's garish red laces did nothing to distract from the view. Long hair, redder and wilder than Sansa's, flowed freely down and around a smooth oval face. Her red lips, kohl-darkened eyes, and proud bearing gave Sansa chills (_have I bought myself a wildling for a lover_?).

Before Sansa could speak, the woman swept over to the bed and threw the hood off the girl's head, causing her pinned-up braid to tumble down.

"Why, you're no little lordling! Not that I expected one, after the fuck I gave the Ironborn last night!" She laughed mischievously.

Sansa was nearly speechless. She certainly didn't want to think about stupid Theon Greyjoy while she was trying to keep her courage up in front of this woman (_whore, Sansa told herself, that's all she is_).

The woman (_whore_) pouted and sighed. "Well, milady, they call me Ros. Now, are you going to tell me your name, or shall we play guessing games all night instead of having ourselves a good time?"

Sansa smiled (_Ros, like Rose! How pretty_!), then immediately froze.

"I...I...call me...Cat." Sansa managed to stutter out. This woman could draw her own conclusions, though she knew her mother's honor was safe. After all, who would mistake _her_ for Lady Catelyn?

"Well then. Let's waste no more time with introductions, sweetling." Ros stepped closer and began to unlace Robb's doublet. Sansa felt her breath hitch.

"My, my. You certainly went through a travail to get here, now didn't you, my runaway lady? Let me make it worth your while."


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N: Here we go! Not quite M yet, but the next chapter will be. Be sure to note that when you check for updates! R&R and thanks for reading this and my other stories!]

Sansa, without thinking, grabbed the woman's breasts through the cloth of her dress (_not the most subtle move...and ladies are supposed to be subtle, what am I doing?_). She let her hands rest there for a moment before gently lifting each breast in turn, marveling at their softness even through the cloth _(and Jeyne wants a hard man above her?_).

She stopped thinking, however, when Ros leaned in and breathed on her cheek. Her breath smelled of lemons, and Sansa sighed.

"Direct, aren't we? You're a pleasing change from those green boys, sweetling, but let me show you how it's done." With that, Ros kissed her cheek, slipping her tongue out and nipping Sansa's skin lightly (_like a wolf)_ before gently pushing her back onto the bed.

Sansa watched in sheer wonder as Ros unlaced her gown and let it pool around her ankles. She stood there, seeming to bask in her nakedness while the girl gazed intently. The woman's breasts were larger than hers, and her hips flared prettily into long pale legs. Elegant bare arms reached for Sansa, and cool delicate fingers tore off the unlaced doublet before undoing Theon's britches. Before long, Sansa wore only her shift and smallclothes.

Ros grinned. "My lady wore smallclothes to bed? You make more work for me, sweetling, when I want to see what's beneath now! But carry on we must, I suppose." Sansa bit back a laugh as Ros began to tug the shift down from the collar. She reached up and let herself stroke the pretty red hair atop the woman's head, letting herself trail down Ros's perfect jaw and map the plane of her shoulder.

"There's my lovely girl. All free of those silly mummer's clothes and warm and flushed under me. Now, let's begin as all the songs do: with a kiss."


End file.
